When a cellular radiofrequency transceiver of a mobile device is activated, the mobile device seeks to acquire a suitable wireless network in order to obtain voice and data services. Cellular network selection algorithms enable the mobile device to find the optimal wireless network under various conditions.
In General Packet Radio Service (GPRS), Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) and Long Term Evolution (LTE) cellular networks, a public land mobile network (PLMN) list is normally used for the cellular network selection. The PLMN list contains a list of networks specifying a mobile country code (MCC) and a mobile network code (MNC) with a priority order. The PLMN list combined with access technology are typically stored in a subscriber identity module (SIM) or universal subscriber identity module (USIM) card. The mobile device scans all the channels within GPRS or UMTS or LTE band groups until a suitable system is found.
It will be noted that throughout the appended drawings, like features are identified by like reference numerals.